Meant to Be With You
by Carline1998
Summary: Loren Tate got married to the boy she thought was her dream boy at 18. Her husband likes to take out all his anger on her by abusing her. They've been married for two years. Then one day she meet a rock star. But because she just got out of a really tough marriage she plays hard to get. Will Loren give this rock star a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction hope you guy's like it and please write reviews. Don't worry Leddie forever and ever!**

~Chapter 1~ No turning Back

**Loren's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection in the dark. Afraid to turn the lights on. Afraid of what I might see. This was a daily routine. I turned on the lights and saw blood dripping on the floor. I had a black eye and my nose was hurting. I had scratches on my back and a bad headache. I fell to the ground and started crying. I love Brian but I can't handle this any more every day he beats on me and I take him back time after time. We've been married for two years now. How did things go from being on top of the world to the bottom of the deep. But the beating started after our wedding.

**(Flashback)**

I remember that day it was the best day of my life. I was walking down the aisle with my mom's boyfriend

Ethan. He was a really nice guy so I was okay to leave my mom because I knew she was in good hands. Walking down the aisle couldn't stop staring at Brian. He was so cut e in his tux. It felt like we were the only two in the world. It felt like while everyone was there and the priest was talking we had our own way of communicating. My best friend Melissa was recording the wedding and she was crying. I told Brian my vow's

**Loren:( her vow) "**Brian I don't know how else can I tell you how much I love you. You are my world and you've been there for me in the toughest times. There were time's I wanted to give up on life but you some how always made me feel like I was the center of your world. You know how my dad left me when I was four and you promised me you'd never leave me and that meant a lot to me I love you."

**Brian:(his vow) "**Loren I love you with all my heart, all my soul, all my mind, and with all my body. I would sacrifice anything for you and I know you mom don't approve of me but I'm going to prove to her that I love you and every thing about you and would never want you to change because I love everything about you. I can't wait until you're my wife."

After the ceremony we to the reception and ate. Went on our honeymoon and had a blast.

Now look where we are! I should have listened to my mom when she told me he was going to ruin my life. We had a huge argument the day before my wedding and I stormed away and never talked to her since that day beside when she came to support me in my wedding.

**(Flashback)**

**Nora: "**I'm not against you and Brian but he just doesn't seem like you type. I just don't want to see you get hurt please Loren." ( crying)

**Loren: "**I can't believe you would do this to me! The day before my wedding! You what know what? After tomorrow I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again! ( yelling) Your suppose to support me no matter what ever decisions I make!"

**Nora:** "Loren wait I was just saying that you should reconsider this. Your still young and 18 for crying out loud. You have a whole life to live and what about Brown? Loren sweet, please listen to me! I would never want the worst for you please think about this before you say the word's 'I do'."

**Loren: "**You know what mom? It hurts to see you don't think I can handle this. I love Brian and we are getting married. Like I said come to my wedding tomorrow if you want but after that day I never want to see you, talk to you ever again. And if you think about objecting when the priest ask does anybody not want these two to get married you will be thrown out faster than a blink."

That was the last time I talked to her. She was just looking out for me and I said some hurtful things to her. I wish she was here with me. She could help me through all this. I turned the water on then washed my face and put make up on my face to cover my bruises. Brian hated when I didn't have makeup on he said I looked dead. I opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom only to find Brian passed out on the bed. I quietly walk to the left side of the bed to get my purse. Then a strong hand pulled my right arm and scared the living day light out of me.

**Loren: "**What the heck is wrong with you?"

**Brian: "**Babe clam down and where do you think your going?"

**Loren: **"Don't babe me and I'm going to the store and get something's to cook diner. By the way where are the keys?"

**Brian: **"Who you talking to?"

**Loren: **I felt him getting angry so I tried to play it off. "Babe I'm sorry I'm just tried that's all. So where are the keys?"

**Brian: **" Oh I thought so because I know you did not lose your mind. But you don't need the keys."

**Loren: **" What? You want me to walk four miles to the grocery store then walk home with all those bags home?" I knew why he didn't want me going to the store with the car. He thought I would run away and never come back. Which does sound like something I should do.

**Brian: **"Yes I do! Now go before it's seven o'clock and you better be here before it's seven o'clock"

**Loren: **"Its 6:15 and you expect me to walk 4 miles to go and come back in time before seven? Whatever!"

At the grocery store and it was 6:45. I was sore and have been walking for 30 minutes. I quickly got my stuff and I was about to walk to the cash register when I bumped into someone.

**Loren:** "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drop your stuff!" I bent down and helped the person pick up their stuff. As I was about to reach for the Flamin' Hot cheetos our hands touch and we both looked up and looked in each others eyes.

His eyes were not light brown or dark brown either they were perfect. The way the light sparkled in them made me think who is this guy he looked so familiar.

**I wonder who this person is! Please review tell me what you think and go easy on me this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie POV**

You'd think being an international rock star would be cool which it is but it has its flaws. Everywhere I go paparazzi's follow me and I never got to make any friends because I don't know who to trust. All these people want from me is my money. Just like every other girl I've dated. They go out with me for the fame and the fortune. I've been looking for that perfect girl, the one I can hold in my arms, and make her feel special. The one I can make smile or blush every time she sees me. The one that will treat me right and I to her. This girl will not only know me as Eddie Duran, the international rock star but also Eddie Duran the normal guy. Is that so much to ask for? I entered my apartment building and greeted the doorman, Jeffery. I entered the elevator and started thinking about what I was going to do when I got home.

_(Eddie's thoughts)_

_Look in the refrigerator and make something to eat, take a shower and watch a movie-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the elevator ding. I stepped out and suddenly regretted it. There in front of my door . . . an unwanted guess. I never wanted to see this girl's face ever again. Not after what she did to me. She broke my heart and it still hasn't healed. The only way I wanted to see this girl is if she was dying. She killed my mother in a car accident a couple of years ago and had the nerves to get in a relationship me after what she did. Did she honestly think I wouldn't find out? I was blind by love or should I say manipulation.

**Eddie: **"what the heck are you doing here?" I said trying not to yell in the hallway.

**Chloe: "**Eddie I just want to talk. Please, I'm sorry and he blackmailed me into sleeping with him. I would never hurt you because I love you. He told me if I didn't do what he told me to do he would tell you all the things in my past that I tried to run away from and came to Hollywood. I thought you wouldn't understand." (Crying)

Here she goes again with the same story. I mean if you're trying to get me back at least say he drugged you and force you to sleep with him or something like that. Nope, she had that same story she used on me 3 months ago. Tyler Rorke, my arch enemy and someone that I hated blackmailed her into sleeping with him. We used to be cool until Chloe Carter came along and ruined our friendship. I asked this girl to marry me and I thought I finally found the love of my life. The love my parents had for each other before my mother died. The love my father still had for my mother, but I was wrong. This girl only wanted my money and for me to make her famous. The whole entire relationship she been sleeping behind Tyler's back. As I stood there deep in my thoughts I thought about all the signs and hints there were to let me know she was cheating on me. I was too blind to see it. Like all the times I couldn't reach her or when she had an interview with some big movie producer. Yeah, right! I tried to control my anger. Why the heck did Jeffery let her up here? I thought I crossed her name off the list of people allowed to come here. She probably manipulated him into letting her here. She's like a flapper always flirting with guys to get what she wants. I stood there and leaned on my door and she continued talking.

**Chloe: **"Eddie, I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen, I love you Eddie please! I love-

**Eddie: **I couldn't take it any more so I cut her off. "Enough Chloe! I can't take it anymore. How can you say you love me when you have hurt me to the core? I'm tired of the same story. Do you know how pathetic you look right now? You look so damn desperate! I'm done, and this relationship is done. You lied to me and manipulated me. You told me you were from New York when you're really from Fresno, California. You told me your mother died but she showed up at my doorstep asking for a Cynthia Kowalski. I felt for you because my mom died. Another thing you lied to me about your real name. We dated for about two years and I PROPOSED. I had to learn all these things from a detective my dad hired to investigate you because he didn't trust you. I stood up for you because I thought I knew you. I stopped talking to my dad for you. You almost ruined my relationship with my dad just like you ruined my friendship with Tyler. After that I find a picture of Tyler getting out your apartment at 1 in the morning. You told me it wasn't true and made it sound credible. So I believed you and put all those things behind me, then I caught you red handed in Tyler's arms. How stupid do you think I am? I was blind by love but not even if they told me in order to save the world I had to be with you I would just kill myself! You will never ever have the opportunity to manipulate me ever again. NOW LEAVE!"

**Chloe: **(crying) ". . . I'm sorry Eddie but I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant!"

**Eddie: **I didn't believe what I was hearing. She would do anything just to get back with me. "How many months?" that was the only thing I could think of.

**Chloe: **"I'm two months pregnant. Eddie it's your baby.

Eddie: I chuckled and smiled. "We broke up 4 months ago and you said you were 2 months pregnant. Now got to Tyler or whoever you opened your legs to. I feel so sorry for the kid that is going to be stuck with you for the rest of their life."

Chloe: "Eddie I need you." (Crying)

Eddie: "That could have been my child and you could have been my wife. Things change and people change. Sorry but that's not my problem."

I slammed the door and slouched in the couch. What a way to ruin my day. I got up and went to take a cold shower to clear my mind. After that I went in the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I looked in the refrigerator and nothing. I walked to my piano and got my keys and headed out the door. I looked in the backseat of the car and got my disguise which was a black hoodie, black sunglasses, and a black cap. Fans can get pretty crazy. I remember when I was doing a concert a girl practically ran me over while singing on stage. Security came and she threw her bra at me. Weird right? I headed to the grocery store and on my way there I thought about what Chloe said. I always wanted a family and I'm 23 years old. I thought I found the right girl but I guess I was wrong. I thought about the night I caught Chloe with Tyler.

_(Flashback)_

_I had a rough day. I just came from the recording studio and wanted to hold my fiancé in my arms. I called her a couple of times but she didn't answer her phone. So I went to her apartment to give her a surprise visit. Little did I know I would be the one surprise. I knocked on her door and waited for like 20 minutes thinking she was in the shower and just got in. I was about to leave after I heard something from inside the apartment that fell. It sounded like something glass fell on the floor. Being the curious person I 'am I looked for her emergency key, and found it in her plant that she never waters. I unlocked the door and found Chloe and Tyler on the couch making out. I froze and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I didn't know what to do. I walked in thinking I was going to give her these flowers I got her with a card that said "can't until you're my wife" and this is what I see? She pulled apart from him and said "let's take it to the bedroom". Finally she notice I was there and tried to come up with an excuse. Those were the words that made my heart stop beating. I was shock, speechless, hurt and angry. I didn't say a word all I did was walk up to her and pulled the ring that I gave her off her finger. I dropped the flowers on the floor and walked out the door. Never wanting to see her face again._

That's all I remember that day and never wanted to think about it and just to move on. Ever since that day I always had an animosity towards her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a car honking behind me. The light had turned yellow and only I got to pass it. All those cars behind me were cussing at me but I didn't care. That's what happens in L.A traffic! I entered the parking lot of the store. I wanted to get my stuff quickly so no one wouldn't notice me. As I was heading to my car I bumped into this girl. She quickly bent down and helped me pick up my stuff. Our hands touched as we reached for the Flaming Hot Cheetos. I saw a ring on her finger which meant she was married. She quickly moved her hands and looked at me. She had beautiful hazel eyes, but they were full of hurt and I could tell. I could see in her eyes she wasn't happy and looked like she was being held somewhere she didn't want to be. She realized who I was and said . . .

**Girl: **"I 'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop your stuff. I guess I can be clumsy sometimes."

**Eddie: **"it's okay, totally my fault. I should have been watching where I was going, but I don't mind bumping into a beautiful lady. I'm Eddie Duran and you?" what was I doing flirting with a married women? She looked like she was in her early twenties.

**Girl:** "I'm Loren, it was nice meeting. I love you music but I really have to go."

Eddie: oh, okay bye Loren. It was nice meeting you to!"

She quickly left and I saw her walking in the rain. I literally took a dime in my pocket and flip it. I needed to know should I offer her a ride or not. The dime landed on heads and I went after her. I saw her standing under a stores front porch to protect her from the rain. What man lets their beautiful wife walk in the rain? I walked up to her and started talking to her.

Eddie: "I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you were walking home in the rain."

Loren: "It's okay, I don't live that far from here. I can walk."

Eddie: There goes the sparkles in her eyes that almost hypnotized me. Yet they were filled with hurt, loneliness, emptiness, and confusion. I wouldn't dare ask her about her personal life, after all I just met this girl. "I hope you don't mind me asking but I could give you a ride if you'd like? You could get home quickly to your husband." She hesitated at first but gave in`. She had a cherubic look that would make any man fall hard for her, but she was taken.

Being the gentlemen I 'am I opened the door for her and she looked shock. It made me think about the type of husband she had. She told me to drop her off by the light and she could walk the rest of the way home. At first I hesitated because I didn't want her to walk in the rain but gave in to her eyes. I dropped her off by the light and we said our good-byes. She thanked me and walked away. I watched her walk home with five bags of food in her hand. On the outside she looked strong like she can handle anything, but I could see deep down inside she was hurting and didn't know how to trust people.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian POV:

**(Note that Brian is Loren's husband)**

(Flashback 2 years ago honeymoon)

_We walked into the hotel. Well not walking because I was holding Loren bridle style. She was so beautiful that I couldn't wait until we were in the room before I was all up on her. Before we got here, I called a friend of mines to come here and spread roses everywhere in the room. I walked in carrying Loren and there was already a Romantic dinner ready for us. The table was set with three scented candles. The one in the middle was red and tall and the other two were white and short. It smelled good and I was happy to see Loren's face light up when she saw how beautiful the room was. _

_Loren: "Awe! It's beautiful!" she said with a smile on her face._

_Brian: "It's all for you babe."_

_After dinner one thing lead to another and right in the middle of our process Loren stopped. She got up fixed her dress and walked around for a moment then stopped and put her head in her hand. She looked like she was confused or not ready to take this to the next step. I walked up to her and rub my hands on her back. She looked up and said . . . _

_Loren: "Bri, look . . . I'm sorry but I can't do these. I'm just not ready to take such a big step." She didn't even look at me while she spoke. _

_Brian: At this point I didn't know what to do. I was hurt but didn't want to pressure her into doing nothing she didn't want to do. We were married now. Does she really love me? I push that thought out of my head and I put on a fake smile. I walked to the left side of the bedroom and picked up my shirt. I turned my back towards her and while putting my shirt on I said "Oh, it's okay. . . I understand . . . so what do you want to do?" From the corner of my eyes I saw Loren looking confused and hurt just as awkward as I was. We were both in a really awkward situation. It took her a while to answer but then she said . . ._

_Loren: "let's watch a movie. What about one of those twilight movies?_

_Brian: Really? Is this girl serious? Is she trying to kill my man hood? She wants to watch a romantic movie with kissing scenes and other stuff that will turn me on. I looked at her weird and she got the message._

_Loren: "How about we watch a TV show? Like 'Tyler Perry's House of Pain'?_

_(End of flashback)_

_(Thoughts)_

We cuddle on the couch and laughed a lot that day until we feel asleep. The next few days of our honeymoon was okay. When we got back to L.A Loren moved out of her mom's house and we moved into an apartment out of the Valley. I remember the first time I ever hit Loren. It was the next week after we moved in the apartment. I got fired from a job and came home angry. She was trying to comfort me but I pushed her away. Now that I think about it, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I slapped Loren across her face and I promise you I heard her neck pop. I didn't know what to do so I walked out the door leaving a crying, hurt, and scared Loren on the ground. I never laid a hand on any women but I did just now and I can't change that. I went to a club and got drunk and met Chloe Carter. She was beautiful and I wanted her because my wife wasn't satisfying me. Ever since that day I wanted to see more of Chloe Cater and hitting Loren was a way to let out all my anger towards the world and people. I came home around 4 in the morning. I bought Loren a flower with a card that said "I'm sorry and I love you"

(Present)

I walked over to the window in the living room and saw it was raining really hard and Loren was walking. I thought to myself "should I go get her? It was raining pretty hard and I don't want her to get pneumonia." As I was looking out the window a black escalator pull up down the street. In the car a man was behind the wheels and he didn't look no older than 23 and younger than 20. He was smiling from ear to ear and kind of looked familiar. I saw a brunette come out the car laughing and I was shock when I saw it was Loren. If steam could come out of people's ears, I'm pretty sure I would have steam coming out right now. That's how angry I was. She was cheating on me. I thought about going out there and beat the crap out of pretty boy. I never seen Loren laugh so hard in a long time, let alone smile. She was so beautiful and the way her hair fell on her shoulders. I was furious. I sat on the couch and stared at the door waiting of her to come in.

She came in and I know she knew something was up so she dropped the bags on the floor and dodged for the kitchen. She wasn't fast enough so I caught her before she made it.

Brian: "where you think you going?" I shook her and she struggled to get out of my grip.

Loren: "Let me go!"

Brian: I was so angry that I slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground and hit her head on the coffee table in the living room. "Your cheating on me right? Who the heck was that in the car that gave you a ride? After everything that I've done for you? This is how you repay me . . ."

Loren: She didn't even let me finish before she cut me off and said "You've done nothing for me! I work two freaking jobs to keep this roof over our heads. All you've done is beat me and made the last two years of my life hell! You're the one cheating! Did you honestly think I was that stupid? You cheated on me with Chloe Carter. That's your baby she's carrying. I've done nothing but try to make this marriage last. I put up with all the crap you made me go through for the last two years thinking you were going to change. I even put up with you going to see Chloe every other night and come home around 4 in the morning all drunk and sit your lazy behind on that couch all day. I have sacrificed a lot for us. I haven't talked to my mom in years and my best friend because I listened to every lie you've told me. I hate you!"

I couldn't believe she said all those things. I walked up to her and she tried to kick me in my groins. I held her leg and flipped her causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She got up and tried again and this time she actually kicked me. I fell to the ground and she got on top of me and started yelling and hitting me all at the same time.

Loren: "You want to know how it feels to get beat up?" –she said in between kicks and punches "I've done nothing but try to keep this marriage going and it feels like I'm the only one trying." –kick, punch, and scratches "I've gave up college, Brown actually, so this can work. I thought you loved me just like you said in the vows you said at our wedding 'I love you with all my heart, all my soul and all my mind'. You lied!"

Crying she got up and was looking for her purse and car keys. I finally got my composer and as she was heading towards the door I pulled her by her hair and beat her to the point I thought she was dead. Just like Chris Brown had beat up Rihanna but probably worse. How dare she talk to me like that? I heard a knock on the door and my stupid self didn't even look to see who it was but opened it. I regretted opening the door. Right in front of me stood Eddie Duran. He looked passed me and saw a Loren lying on the floor looking dead. I look up at him and he looked shocked.

Brian: "What do you want?"

Eddie: . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie POV:

After dropping Loren off home, as I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful hazel eyes and she was comely. The way she smiled revealing her dimples, she was truly beautiful and the natural kind of beautiful. Not the kinds when girls would put on a lot of makeup making them look old when they took it off. Chloe was beautiful but not naturally beautiful. As I pulled into the parking lot of my penthouse I looked in the back seat to get my grocery bags and saw Loren forgot to get her purse. She was in such a hurry to get out of my car I thought she was trying to get rid of me. "Should I bring this to her, she probably needs her purse?" I thought to myself then got in my car and was driving back to Loren's house to give her purse to her even though it was around 10 pm.

I parked my car across the street from Loren's house and walked to the door. I was nervous about meeting the man that stole her heart in other words her husband. I knocked on the door twice then put my hands in my pocket praying Loren opened the door. A man opened the door and I assumed he was the husband. He had blood dripping from the left side of his mouth, scratches all over his face and arms, and a black eye. I was going to say something but my eyes landed on a Loren lying on the ground looking like she got hit but multiple of cars. She looked worst then the guy standing in front of me. Words could not explain how I was feeling right now. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

Guy: "Can I help you?"

Eddie: I didn't even get one word out before this guy pushed me back while stepping out the house.

Guy: "I said what do you want?"

He punched me in the stomach causing me to bend over and hold my stomach. He tried punching me again and this time I held his fist before it could get any closer to my body. I had a tight grip on his hand so I twisted his arm all the way around his body causing him to yell in pain.

Eddie: "Did you do that to Loren?" still twisting his arm I said

Guy: "why do you care? What do Eddie Duran the rock star want with some girl he doesn't even know from the valley? She's my wife I can do whatever I want with her, but to answer your question yes, yes I did. It felt good too because she's a little smart ass and I 'm going to enjoy kicking your behind.

Eddie: I was furious with this guy. I mean just because I just met Loren today doesn't mean I can't be angry. "You know maybe if you were a real man and didn't put your hands on her maybe she wouldn't be such a smart ass." I finally let go of his hand and walked towards the house. I was going to take Loren to the hospital, who knows what she has probably some every serious damages.

As I was walking going up the steps to the porch I felt someone coming up behind me so I turned around and smashed my fist in the guy's face. I still didn't know his name. He pulled my leg and I used my other leg and kicked him somewhere no man wants to be kicked. He immediately fell to his knees and I took this as an opportunity to go check on Loren. I reached Loren who was lying next to broken glass and grocery bags that were everywhere. I checked her pulse and she was breathing slowly. The guy came in the house and I didn't even hear him coming in. He kicked me in my back and pushed me into a book shelf. Oh heck no! I didn't come here to beat this man up but if it was the only way to get Loren out of this house safely then so be it. I got up and tackled him to the ground and started punching him like crazy. I was stomping on him for God knows how long. If it wasn't for Loren who was whimpering in the back ground I could have killed this guy. Thank God because I didn't want to go to jail. He was breathing so I knew I didn't kill him. I kicked him one last time and said. . .

Eddie: "A man never puts his hands on a woman under any circumstances."

I carried Loren to my car and pulled out my phone. I called the cops and told them I found a girl that was abused by her husband and told them the guy was still in the house. They could do whatever they want with him like I cared as long as Loren was safe. Listen to me? I sounded like I known this girl for years when I just met her today. It like we knew each other for years because I just have this feeling that I needed to protect her. I was going to protect her because I trust my guts and that's what it was telling me to do. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and ran in carrying Loren in my arms. A nurse took her from me and into this room. I sat in the waiting room and I wasn't going to leave until I knew she was going to be okay. I wanted to see her smile again and laugh at a lame pickup I used. I heard a nurse talking to Loren's mom on the phone and because I was so close, I heard the whole conversation.

Nurse Gina: "Good evening Ms. Tate, sorry to brother at this time but your daughter Loren Tate was found unconscious in her house."

Ms. Tate: "What? What happened?" she sounded worried and I heard her break down a little.

Nurse Gina: "Well apparently she was abused by her husband Brian Smith. According to investigators, the beating has been going on for quite a while now."

Ms. Tate: "Oh my gosh . . . my baby girl!" She started crying and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the pain this mother was feeling so I got up and left. The last thing I heard before I walked away was what hospital was Loren in.

I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I really needed it after the day I had boy what a day! I came back and the doctor came.

Doctor: "Loren Tate"

Eddie: As soon as I heard her name be called I almost tackled the doctor. "Is she okay?"

Doctor: "OMG! Your Eddie Duran, my daughter loves you!" I couldn't believe this lady, she choose the wrong time to go all fan-girly-ish on me.

Eddie: "Yes I 'am. Now back to the reason why I'm in this hospital, is Loren okay?" I could tell she sense I was frustrated and she said . . .

Doctor: "Right. I'm sorry; Loren has a broken leg, busted lip, and a broken rib. She has minor cuts and bruises but those should go away in a few days as well as her back pain.

Eddie: "Thank you and here for your daughter." I reached into my back pocket and handed her two concert tickets for the next concert I was doing in LA along with backstage passes.

Doctor: "Thank you and you can go see her now. Oh do you mind if I ask you kind of a personal question?"

Eddie: "Sure, ask me anything."

Doctor: "Is Loren your girlfriend?"

Eddie: I chuckled and said "No she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend."

The truth is I wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend. She was beautiful, smart and had a sense of humor. Loren had everything I looked for in a girl even though we just met and all I just know it. I turned around and left a curious doctor standing there wondering. I headed to Loren's room. I walked in the room and she didn't even notice I came in because she was deep in thoughts. I saw a tear roll down her cheeks and I immediately went to her side. I guess I startled her because she nearly fell off the bed so I took a seat next to the bed.

Eddie: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Loren: "I'm fine, but not to be rude or anything what are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Why am I even here?"

Eddie: "I brought you here. See after I dropped you off I went home and I looked in the back sit of my car and saw that you forgot your purse. So I decided to bring it to you because I thought you probably needed it."

Loren: "That's where my purse was, but that still doesn't answer my question why am I here?"

Eddie: "I was getting to that. So when I got to your house your husband, I assumed opened the door and I saw you lying on the ground next to broken glass and yeah. So I got into a little altercation with the guy, called the cops on him and brought you here."

Loren: "Eddie how could you call the cops? He must be lonely right now? I need to find him and bail him out!

Eddie: I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost got myself killed trying to help this girl get away from that douchebag she calls a husband, and this is what I get. At least a thank you for saving her life by risking mines. Who knows if I wasn't there that man could have killed her! "What do you mean how could I call the cops? I saved you from someone who could have killed you, and you have the nerves to feel sorry for that guy. A man never puts his hand on a woman under any circumstances. . .

**Please review!**

**~Carline1998~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting any chapter. It is just school! I had to take the FCAT and EOC's and still have some more tests to take. I wrote another story called 'Daddy's little girl'. Please check that out. The good thing is summer almost here. Thank you Lord. Once again I'm truly sorry. Now enjoy!**

**Loren's POV Chapter 5**

Previously on meant to be you:

**Loren:** "Eddie how could you call the cops? He must be lonely right now? I need to find him and bail him out!

**Eddie:** I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost got myself killed trying to help this girl get away from that douchebag she calls a husband, and this is what I get. At least a thank you for saving her life by risking mines. Who knows if I wasn't there that man could have killed her! "What do you mean how could I call the cops? I saved you from someone who could have killed you, and you have the nerves to feel sorry for that guy. A man never puts his hand on a woman under any circumstances. It's easy saying the words 'I love you' but do you really mean it . . ."

Continuation:

After my fight with Brian, I just wanted to get out of that house. I needed to think so I was heading to the only spot I knew I could think clearly at. My spot and just look at the L.A view and write in my journal. I don't like calling it a diary because it sounded childish. I looked around the kitchen for my purse but I couldn't find it. _"You know what? I don't care . . . it's not like a police is going to stop me when I'm just going a couple of blocks from my house." _I grabbed my keys and was heading for the door. As I was walking towards the door I felt someone pull me by my ponytail. The last thing I remember was Brain on top of me telling me how dare I talk to him like that and I blacked out.

I woke up in a strange room. To my left was all these machines and to my right a window. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light._ "Where am I?"_ I was in the hospital. How did I get here? What happened? Lots of questions were running in my head that it gave me a headache. I looked down to the necklace Brian gave me. It was a gold heart and when I open it I saw a picture of me and Brian. It said _L+B=3_. It was an anniversary present or should I say a late one. He never really did remember though things like anniversaries, Valentine's Day, or ever spent a full day with me on a holiday. He always had something else to do like work or whatever excuse and I believed him.

I believed every single lie he told me. What hurts the most was I gave up my best friend, someone who was like a sister to me for that no good lying ass whole. She was looking out for me and I treated her like dirt. I told her she was just jealous I found someone who loved me while she was dreaming about Adam making the first move. My mother, don't even get me started. I would be surprise if she would even come see me after the way I treated her. I took the necklace off and broke it. I'm not blind anymore by love or what I thought was love. I through it on the floor and I felt like crying. But I wasn't going to because he's not worth my tears or me. As always a tear betrayed me and slide down my cheeks. Here I was in the dark with nothing but the moon light shining. It was a full moon beautiful and big. I was silently crying now.

A couple of minutes later Eddie came in the room. I was shock he was here. I mean what does Eddie Duran the international rock star want with someone like me? I asked him what happened and he explained everything. He was coming over to my house to give me my purse but got into an altercation with Brian and saw me on the ground then took me to the hospital. He also told me he called the cops on Brian.

**Loren:** "What? You called the cops on him?"

**Eddie:** "Loren, why are you so worried about this guy? He could have killed you if I hadn't gotten there when I did. At least a thank you would have been nice."

**Loren:** He was right. Why do I care for Brian after he made the last two years of my life hell? I don't even know how I could love some one hurts me. I guess I love the way it hurts. I love him even if he hurt me. That's probably why I stayed all these years. I stayed all these years because I thought I would never find someone to love me so I just settled for him. I wasn't going to take any chances.

**Eddie:** "Loren you are a beautiful girl and you don't deserve to be treated that way. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just don't want to see you hurt. I feel like I've known you longer than just a day. I feel like I have to protect you."

**Loren:** "Thank you Eddie for doing what you did for me but he's going to change. I believe in him."

**Eddie:** "Loren. . ."

**Loren:** "Just please . . . drop it." I looked at his face and couldn't read his facial expression. It was blank but by the way he sighed I could tell he was frustrated.

**Eddie:** "Alright. I'll let it go . . . call me if you need anything." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was surprise by the gesture but hugged him back. He squeezed me but not too tight because I was still bruised.

**Loren:** "Bye Eddie. Thank you for everything you did for me today." I smiled but you could barely tell if I was smiling because my cheeks hurt from being slapped more then once.

He waved and once again I was lifted in the dark alone. Every once in a while a nurse would come and check my blood pressure, see if I need anything and run some test. I heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to look away from the window. It was probably around ten o'clock at night. I heard whimpering and sniffing so I turned my head around towards the door. A women stood there about twelve feet away from the hospital bed. Tears were streaming down her face enough tears to make a river. That was my mom. I was crying tears of joy and regret. I was happy to see her because it's been two years and sad because of the way we left things.

**Loren:** "Mom?" She ran over to me and gulfed me into big hug. She squeezed me tightly but I let her despite the pain. We pulled back a couple of moments later and she looked me in the eye and then kissed my forehead just like she used to when I was a kid. "I'm so sorry mommy. I was wrong you were right. I missed you mom." I was huffing and puffing trying to get the words out of my mouth while crying. I needed to tell her how sorry I was and how much I need my mommy. Part of me wanted to believe that Brian was going to change but I know he wasn't. I need to move on because he isn't going to change and I'm tired of loving someone who hurts me.

**Nora:** "Shhh. It's okay honey. I forgive you!"

**Loren:** "No mom, it's not okay. I'm a horrible daughter. I love you mom and I'm sorry. Have you talk to Mel?"

**Nora:** "I love you to honey and yes Mel comes by every day to see how I'm doing. She ask for you all the time. I called her and she's on her way here. What happened to you?" I felt horrible. Mel came by every day to check on my mother. To see if she was doing better, to see how she was taking me leaving, and she didn't have to do that because she was upset with me.

**Loren:** "You were right mom. Brian was not who I thought he was. For the last two years he's done nothing but abuse me and treat me like I'm worthless. I should have listened to you. You raised me to make wise decisions and this was the worst one I've ever made. I let my insecurities get the best of me and married someone because I thought I wouldn't fine anyone else."

**Nora:** "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that but at least you learned from your mistakes. I love you Loren and you don't need to marry someone just because you're afraid of not finding the right one. Your soul mate is out there. You're a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you."

**Loren:** "You know what's funny? Eddie actually said the same thing." I smiled at the mention of Eddie's name. The fact that he felt he had to protect me made me feel special. Maybe mom was right someone out there does want me.

**Nora:** "Eddie who? Duran?" I nodded my head. "Then he is right. You are beautiful and you don't need to settle for someone who can't provide you with anything. Your worth way more than that and deserve the best."

It was times like these when I needed my mother's words of wisdom. She always knew what to say at the right time. She laid on the hospital bed and I put my head on her chest and tried to fall asleep just like when I was little. Tomorrow I would talk to Mel and apologize to her. Who knows tomorrow might be a good day for me or not. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I let the world of sleep to over my body and mind. It was the first time in years I had a peaceful, nightmare free sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren's POV:

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Last night was the first night in years that I had a peaceful sleep. I got my beauty sleep and it felt great. For once my eyebrows didn't hurt from frowning so much. I felt relax, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I looked around and didn't see my mom. Instead I saw someone I haven't seen in 2 years. The brunet was wearing a bright sun dress with a lot of bright colors on it. She was wearing light makeup and looked beautiful. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My best friend was standing right in front of me. Well to me she's still my best friend, but I'm not even sure what she considers me. She looked different from the last time I spoke to her which didn't end well.

**Loren:** "Mel?" One of my eyebrows were up while the other down. As I was staring at her trying to study her facial expression my eyes started to get watery. I realized I have been crying a lot these days. Which I didn't like. I hated crying in front of people because crying was a sign of weakness and even if I know I 'am weak doesn't mean everyone else should know.

**Mel:** "Hi." She said almost in a whisper. _That's it . . . 'Hi'! _This is not the same Mel I knew two years ago. Where's the loudness? I remember she couldn't even stay quiet for longer than a second and that was to breath. The Mel I knew always had a smile on her face even during hard times but now she had this expression on her face that I couldn't read. Where's the Mel that was always hyped up?

**Loren:** "How . . . have you been?" I don't know why but there was this awkward tension in the atmosphere. It used to be so easy to talk to Mel. I wished none of this had ever happened. I wish that I never gave Camron a chance when I didn't even like him because I would of never fell in love with him. I could have been at Brown right now about to finish my third year. Most importantly I wouldn't have been in this situation trying to apologize to Mel or my mom because everyone I love would have been right here next to me. I just wanted to tell Mel everything that I've been through in the last two years. Go back to being best friends.

**Mel:** "Loren . . . I don't want to make this awkward. We were best friends and never had an awkward conversation except for the sex talk with your mom. That was awkward." She shivered as a sign of disgust. She called me Loren. I mean I know that's my name but she used to call me 'Lo'. Now I'm just Loren to her.

**Loren:** "I know. First off I just want to say that I'm really –"

**Mel:** "Stop." Mel cut me off in the middle of my apology. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I stayed up all last night thinking about whether or not to forgive you and I understand. We both said some hurtful stuff to each other and I know we didn't mean them. We said them out of angry. You're my best friend and I missed you." She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Despite the pain in my ribs I return the gesture and after a few moments we both pull apart at the same time. "Now tell me everything." That's the Mel I knew. When she wanted to know something she was determine to get it out of you.

**Loren:** "I'll tell you everything . . . But not here. I really want to get out of here." As if the nurse was waiting for me to say thoughts words she came in.

**Nurse Gina:** "Loren honey, how are you feeling this morning?" Miss Gina came in with a huge smile on her face. _What she smiling like a fool about?_ I thought to myself.

**Loren:**"I feel better than I did yesterday, but I still have a headache and my body hurts." I looked down at my right leg that was broken. _Two of my ribs are broken along with my leg. My face felt like when you get a facial and they put avocado on your face and it dries up. The whole left side of my face was swollen. Other than all that I feel perfectly fine! _I thought to myself.

**Nurse Gina:** "Well you are ready to leave. I'll be back with the paper work and prescriptions. First let me see if you can stand up." I scoot out the bed slowly and then sat at the edge of the bed. I tried to stand on my left leg but couldn't. It hurt too much to stand. I fell back on the bed and squeal in pain. "Looks like you're going to need crutches for a few weeks to get around. I'll be back to run some tests, give you the paper work to sign along with the prescriptions, and crutches then you are ready to go."

**Loren:** "Thank you." I sigh in relief after she left. Finally I get to leave. I rather stay at home all day then in this hospital. _Never mind . . . I don't want to go home. I'll just be reminded of Brian. What if he came back and no one was here to save me this time?_ I turned to Mel and said "Mel I really want you to know I'm really sorry for the things I said and how I treated you and my mom when you guys were just trying to protect me. I love you guys and I don't want to be away from you guys anymore"

**Mel:** "Awe! We love you too and don't want to be away from you too."

We hugged and then pulled away when we heard the door open. Our heads turned towards the door and a man came in. I looked past him and saw the Nurse Gina smiling like a fool. _That's why she was smiling! The one and only Eddie Duran was in the building. _A smile came across my face when he walked up to me holding half a dozen red roses with a card inside, and balloons that said 'get well soon'. I sneaked a peak at Mel and she looked star-strucked. But then started smiling from ear to ear and raising her eyebrows up and down. I knew she was thinking dirty thoughts so I shot her a _'Don't even think about it'_ look then turned to Eddie who was now by my side.

**Loren:** "Awe! Thank you Eddie. You didn't have to get me anything. I should be getting you something after all that you've done for me and we've only known each other for 2 days now!"

**Mel:** "Umm . . . he didn't say they were for you Lo. He could be bring them for me because he found out I had Duran Fever" Eddie and I turned to Mel who was in the corner and Eddie laughed at her. "By the way I'm Mel, Loren's best friend and available." Eddie shook her hand and laughed.

**Eddie:** "Hi Mel, nice to meet you but sorry these are for Loren." He turned his attention to me and gave me his sexy smile only he could pull off. I blushed and we locked eyes as he handed me the roses and balloon.

**Mel:** "Well then." She said in a hurt kind of way. I chuckled and pulled out the card and read it.

The card said _"There are so many people thinking nice thoughts about you and wishing you a quick, easy recovery and I'm one of them!" – The one and only Eddie Duran_

**Loren:** "thank you Eddie Duran."

The nurse came and gave me my prescriptions and crutches. Mel didn't come with her car because her boyfriend dropped her off so Eddie decided to take us to my mom's house. She said it was okay for me to stay with her as long as I need to. We reach the house I grow up in and it still looked the same. The same exterior color, and still had that creepy looking thing that look like one of those smurfs. Eddie walked around to the passenger's side and opened the back door for Mel and passengers door for me. I smiled at him and he helped me out the car.

It's been two years since I've been in this house. I looked around and everything still looked the same. I walked to my old room and opened the door. I was shock to see my stuff still there. My Eddie Duran poster was still on the wall and by bed was just how I left it two years ago. I heard laugher behind me so I turned towards to noise. I total forgot Eddie was here. He pointed to the poster of him that was on my wall. I turned a dark shade of red. We locked eyes and as usual Mel had to ruin our moment intimate moment.

**Mel:** "So you guys hungry, because I know I 'am?"

**Loren:** "So am I. . . I was so tired of eating hospital food. Eddie would you like to join us for lunch?"

**Eddie:** "Sure. How about I take you guys to lunch at Rumors?" Mel and I nodded our heads and we headed to the car.

**Thank you all for the nice review. Spoil alert next chapter will be on Eddie's POV. Please review and let me know what you think. A lot of surprises are a head I just had to get Loren out the hospital. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know! It's been months since I've updated a chapter. It's hard keeping up with 2 stories especially when you're running out of ideas. I'm sorry for taking this long to update, and I'm trying my best to update more often. Thanks for all the support and reviews. You guys motivate me to write more. Thank you so much now enjoy!**

**Previously on **_**"Meant to be with you**__"_: Loren's out of the hospital and she went back to her old home. The one she grew up in that's in the Valley. Loren and Mel are friends again but Loren still wants to make it up to Mel for the way she treated her. Eddie offered to take Mel and Loren out for lunch.

* * *

_**(Continuation)**_

**Eddie's POV: **

Loren, Mel and I entered Rumors and as soon as we entered a waiter walked us to my usual table. Which was way in the back for privacy. I pulled Loren and Mel's chair out for them and then sat down. I know I'm a gentlemen.

**Loren:** "This place is amazing and they have my favorite food!" She was so happy which was weird because I never seen a girl excited about food. Then again the only girl's that I have been around were models who chowed on carrot sticks and salad.

**Eddie:** "What's your favorite food?" I wanted to know for future purposes because I was determine to make Loren mines one day. I was willing to wait until she was ready to be in a relationship because there was something about her that was pulling me towards her. I mean after everything that she's been through I still see a smile on her face. She's just so beautiful and that husband of hers was stupid for hurting Loren.

**Mel:** "This is going to be good!" Mel pulled out her phone out and went on her cam-recorder. I noticed Loren shot Mel a glare and I was curious as to what the glare meant.

**Eddie:** "What's going to be good?"

**Mel:** "You asked her what her favorite food is" vaguely she said. I was confused.

**Eddie:** "Okay . . . so Loren you didn't my question." I looked at Loren and she blush. So cute when she blushes.

**Loren:** "Fine, but don't laugh at me."

**Eddie: **"I make no promises."

**Mel:** "Wait . . . okay now!" She press record on her phone and Loren covered her face with her hand but then remove her hands and started talking.

**Loren:** "My favorite food is La-sa-g-na. Happy now!" She put her hands back over her face and her face turned red. "See I told you not to laugh. I can't pronounce it right."

**Mel:** "Finally, now I get to play this all the time when I need a laugh. Maybe post this on my blog . . . I'll sent it to you Eddie.

**Eddie:** Trying to control my laughter I was finally able to get some words out. "Hey it's okay. Lots of people pronounce the 'G' in lasagna." I started laughing again. When I finally calmed down I said "I think it's cute."

She blushed a dark shade of red. She removed her hands from her face and looked at me. Still blushing we locked eyes. I feel like Loren and I were meant to be. I know it's too soon to be feeling this way but I can't help it. For the past 24 hours that I've known Loren there's this strong connection between us. As usual we were interrupted from our little staring contest. The waiter came and took our orders. About hour later we were ready to go. I was going to drop Mel home first then take Loren home. On our way out I bumped into someone. At first I thought it was a waiter ready to take another tables order but it was someone I thought I told to stay away from me. I really didn't want to do this right now especially in front of Loren and her friend.

**Person:** "Oh, Hey Eddie! I was hoping I'd run into you here. Why are you around these kids? You should be with me picking out a new house to raise our baby." I gave her a 'get out of my face look' but she brushed it off.

**Eddie:** "Chloe, I don't have time for you as you can see I got somewhere to go." You could kind of see her belly bump now, but that didn't stop her from wearing a tight pink sparkly long sleeve shirt with beige skinny jeans. From the corner of my eyes I glanced at Loren. All I saw was pure hatred towards Chloe. "Oh, and for the last time that's not my baby. Instead of stalking me you should go try and find out who your baby daddy is."

**Loren:** "Yeah, that's a good idea Eddie. Maybe she should try Brian Smith first." Loren took a step towards Chloe and said. She was so angry and Mel and I were in the background with the expression 'what the hell is going on', on our faces.

**Eddie:** "Who's Brian Smith?" I gave Chloe a questioning look.

**Loren:** "Brian, is my ex-husband and also the father of this women's child. I'll meet you by the car." She ran out the restaurant with Mel closely behind.

**Mel:** "Yeah, I'm going to go too." Mel said trying to avoid an awkward situation.

**Eddie:** "So during our whole relationship you've been cheating on me. Wow Chloe, thank God I'm done with you."

I walked out the door and headed to the car. I heard calling my name but I didn't care. I'm officially over her and I've moved on to someone else. I just hope she'll give me a chance. So that time when I walked in on Chloe and some dude, it wasn't Tyler it was that ass I had beat up. We got in the car and I dropped Mel home and was on my way to Loren's mom house.

**Loren:** "Do you want to come inside? My mom's not home, she's still at work and it gets kind of Lonely." I wanted to talk to her about what she planned on doing about Brian.

**Eddie:** "Sure." I pulled up in the drive way and walked to the passenger's side to open the door for her. Then we walked to her door. She lifted the mat that was on the floor and took the key and opened the door.

**Loren:** "My mom is still the same." She walked to the living and sat down on the couch so I followed her. I could tell something was bothering her. I mean of course something is bothering her but after that little Chloe confrontation she just seemed different from earlier when we were eating lunch. She was smiling, laughing at Mel's jokes and we all even shared childhood stories. "So what do you want to do?"

**Eddie:** "Loren I know something's bothering you. Talk to me." I turned my body and attention to Loren.

**Loren:** "You're right something is bothering me. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to believe that Brian's going to change but the other part of me knows he isn't. I'm thinking about getting a divorce . . . I just don't know what to do." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so done with men, they are all the same." That wounded me. She thinks all men are the same.

**Eddie:** "Not all men are the same. Some are caring and loving. You just haven't found your soul mate, but if it helps that douchebag doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you." I lifted her chin up so she could look me in the eye. "You got to let him and don't give up on love yet his out there somewhere." Or right in front of you, you just got to give him a chance.

**Loren:** "Thank you Eddie. Your right but I'm taking a break from love. You're a good friend." That killed me. She hugged me and the turned on the TV.

We watch movies all day then I left to go home. When I got home I was inspired to write a song. Every time I'm around Loren I'm inspired. I sat on the couch with my guitar in my hand and let the melody flow in me. Finally I came up with the words. I really hope this song helps Loren out because it's true.

_(Everybody Knows- Dustin Tavella) *Check it out* _

_Do you really wanna be with him, girl?  
When all he ever does is make you cry  
And do you think that you can handle the truth girl  
When all he ever does is tell you lies  
You know what.._

He kisses you but he don't mean it  
And he don't look into your eyes  
And he don't see the things I see girl  
So somebody tell me why..

Your boyfriend is a douchebag  
And everybody knows  
Your boyfriend is a douchebag  
Your momma told you so.

You know he's got somebody on the side, girl  
And the way he talks to us is a sin  
He just keep sinnin' on..  
I really think it's time girl  
You quit defending him

You keep telling me things are gonna change  
yeah, okay.  
Will you could never change my mind.

Your boyfriend still a douchebag  
And everybody knows  
Your boyfriend is a douchebag  
Your momma told you so.  
And everybody knows  
Your boyfriend is..  
You got to let him go!  
Your boyfriend is a douchebag  
Even his momma thinks so.

There ain't no way around it  
you really gotta know  
that cover up is sweet but phony got that candy coat  
You try to make the truth  
Look like it's something good  
and you perform like he's a star reppin' Hollywood  
I know he said he's sorry  
But I see nothin real  
And yet his mouth keep runnin' track and field.  
SO maybe you can help me  
understand why you do do do do that!

And tell me why your boyfriend's a douchebag  
Girl, everybody knows  
your boyfriend's such a douchebag  
Your momma told you so,  
you know what she said..

You gotta let it go, go! Go! Go!  
Gotta let him go! Go! Go!

That night I went to sleep dreaming about Loren. I will do all that I can to her and make her give me a chance.

* * *

**Thank you all! Once again I'm sorry it took so long but I'm trying. So please review let me know what you think by reviewing and stay Classic (Mkto Classic you guys should listen to this song and Everybody Knows by Dustin Tavella. Really great songs!)**

**~Carline1998**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! SO this chapter is, I feel a good one. Lots of things going on. Loren is trying to sort something's out and some Leddie moments. Also someone asked me if Loren was going to be singing I hope this chapter answers your question. I'm really excited about this story because it was my first Fan-Fiction so to know you guys like it or Love it really means a lot. I can't stop smiling! Thank you all for the reviews now enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren POV:**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I don't even remember going to bed last night. I looked around my old room. Everything still looked the same. My Eddie Duran poster was still on the wall which is kind of creepy now because I actually know him. Mel and I were such fan girls back then. I remember when Mel and I tried to sneak into his concert but Jake, his manager caught us but didn't call the cops on us. Instead he let us go in and gave us front row sits. We knew everything about him. I chuckled at the thought of Mel and I back then.

My keyboard that I got on my 12th birthday was still in the same spot with my guitar underneath it next to my desk. I haven't played it in 2 years. I guess when I married Brian I loss all inspiration to play music. I knew life wasn't a fairytale where you live happily ever. Music was just a waste of time and I had to make a living even if it meant being with someone I thought I love but I only liked. I guess I didn't want to be alone so I settled for him. Right now I have mixed feeling, like my emotions are everywhere. I don't know what to do. I thought I was in love with him but how can I love someone who hurt me so badly. . . I don't know. I know Eddie said don't give up on love just yet but I can't take it anymore. Men are all the same, either they hurt you physically, emotionally or mentally.

I walked over to my keyboard and slid my fingers over the keys. They felt so foreign underneath my fingers. I looked on my desk saw my song book. I haven't even thought about writing a song because just like I lost all inspiration to play music, I also loss all inspiration to sing. Something that I've always wanted to do. I walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I've been thinking a lot about what I'm going to do about this Brian situation. I took a shower and brushed my teeth then headed to the kitchen to see if my mom was up.

I walked to the kitchen and smelled pancakes with fried eggs. I haven't had my mother's cooking in 2 years. I've tried to make her famous lasagna just like she makes it, but it never comes out tasting exactly like hers.

**Loren: **"Good morning, mom. It smells good." I walked behind her and kissed her cheeks.

**Nora:** "Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?" To be honest not good. I had a dream I was in the house that I shared with Brian. He broke out of jail and threaten me because I divorced him and press charges against him for assaulting me and he abused me.

**Loren:** "Good. You?" I couldn't tell her about my dream it would only worry her more.

I limped all the way to the table and took a sit in the chair I wrote my name on when I was five. Now if you look at the chair you would see my kindergarten hand writing. That was my assign sit because when I was little I used to walk all around the house with my food making mess. So my mom assigned me a sit so I wouldn't make mess. Ever since then I have always sat in this sit.

**Nora:** "I had a good night sleep knowing my daughter was safe." She said while putting a plate of food in front of me. Guess what I did? I dogged in. I took a big bit and that's when someone was at the door**. **I reluctantly left my food and went to answer the door. I answered the door and it was Mel, my very colorful friend.

**Loren:** "Hey Mel, what are you doing here?"

**Mel:** "What I can't come see my best friend." We all know that's not why she's here.

**Loren: **I let her in and as I was walking to the table I said "of course you can but what's the real reason you're here?" I sat down and returned to my breakfast before I was interrupted.

**Mel**: "You know me so well. I'm here to eat Nora's famous pancakes and eggs, but also to see how you holding up. Your bruises don't look that bad anymore."

**Loren: **"Same old Mel, but yeah I'm fine. I hate walking around with this cast on my leg but yeah I'm fine. How about you?" I've been gone for a while so I wanted to know what has been going on with in her life.

**Mel:** "My mom and I making progress and Adams my boyfriend." She flashed me a smile.

**Loren:** "Awe congratulations and I'm really sorry for the stuff I said to you. It was wrong of me when you were just looking out for me." I was really happy for her.

**Mel:** "It's okay Lo, really." She smiled at me in a reassuringly way.

**Loren:** "Thank you for forgiving me but I will make it up to you. So what else is going on in your life?"

**Mel:** "Well Phil and Adrianna are parents. They have a little boy named Chris and he is so cute. Aside from that Adrianna and I are okay I guess." Adrianna. The girl who made my years of high school horrible. She was always standing by my locker waiting to taunt me about how no guy wants to be with me or tell me Brian was going to leave just like my so called "father".

**Loren:** "Wow! Gone for two years and look what happens?" We laughed and my mom went in her room.

**Mel:** "So what are you going today?" We finished our breakfast and went to wash our plates.

**Loren:** "I'm going to the courthouse today and file for a divorce." Even if that dream I had last night freaked me out this is something that needs to be done. "Also I'm pressing charges of assault against him."

**Mel:** "Wow that was fast. I thought you would be all confused and wouldn't know what to do." She looked at me in a worried way.

**Loren:** "Well I am confused but I feel like this is the right thing to do." I played with the ring on my finger.

**Mel:** "Okay well call me if you need anything alright?" I nodded my head. "Well Adam's waiting for me and I really did come to check on you not just the food." I laughed and she was on her way.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. Is this the right thing to do? What if he does change? Maybe he can be the way he was in high school? Ugh! I turned on the radio and smiled when I heard the name Eddie Duran.

_**Radio Host:**__ "Okay, this song coming up next was just released this morning and I have to say this song really helps girls out there that are in a tough spot right now. Everybody Knows by Eddie Duran."_

_Do you really wanna be with him, girl?  
When all he ever does is make you cry  
and do you think that you can handle the truth girl  
when all he ever does is tell you lies _

I laid on my bed and let the melody and lyrics soak into me. It's like he made this song for me except instead of boyfriend, husband. Why is it so hard to make a decision? All Brian ever does is make me cry by his words and actions. He always lie to me so why is this so hard?

_You know what...  
He kisses you but he don't mean it  
and he don't look into your eyes  
And he don't see the things I see girl_

He would say the words 'I love you' but in his eyes I knew he didn't mean it. He only made eye contact with me when he was angry and hit me, but every time I would ask him where he has been, he never looked me in the eye._  
_

_So somebody tell me why...  
Your boyfriend is a douchebag  
and everybody knows  
your boyfriend is a douchebag  
your momma told you so._

My mother did tell me he wasn't good for me. But what did I do? I didn't listen. Well I learned my lesson and I will never make that same mistake again. That douchebag? And to think I was about to give myself to him.

_You know he's got somebody on the side, girl_  
_And the way he talks to us is a sin_  
_He just keep sinnin' on..._  
_I really think it's time girl_  
_you quit defending him_

He did have someone on the side. Now that tramp is pregnant with he's child. He talked to me like I was nothing. He treated me like I was the gum stuck under his shoes. Not like I wife. Like I was his maid. He was never with me on holidays, I was always alone. So why was this a hard decision to make?

_You keep telling me things are gonna change_  
_yeah, okay._  
_Will you could never change my mind._

Part of me wants him to change so we can put all this behind us, but who am I kidding? I know he's not going to.

_Your boyfriend still a douchebag_  
_and everybody knows_  
_your boyfriend is a douchebag_  
_your momma told you so._  
_And everybody knows_  
_your boyfriend is..._  
_You got to let him go!_  
_Your boyfriend is a douchebag_  
_Even his momma thinks so._

Eddie told me the exact same thing. Let him go. It's hard when you've know the person ever since you were in high school and you guys were high school sweet hearts especially when you thought you were madly in love. Why is this so hard?

_There ain't no way around it_  
_you really gotta know_  
_that cover up is sweet but phony got that candy coat_  
_You try to make the truth_  
_Look like it's something good_  
_and you perform like he's a star reppin' Hollywood_  
_I know he said he's sorry_  
_But I see nothin real_  
_And yet his mouth keep runnin' track and field._  
_SO maybe you can help me_  
_understand why you do do do do that!_

To be honest I don't know why I do that.

_And tell me why your boyfriend's a douchebag_  
_Girl, everybody knows_  
_your boyfriend's such a douchebag_  
_your momma told you so,_  
_you know what she said..._

_You gotta let it go, go! Go! Go!_  
_Gotta let him go! Go! Go!_

Everyone knows he's a douchebag and I know I got to let him go. I made my decision and I'm going to file for a divorce. Right when the song was finish my phone started ringing. I smiled when I saw Eddie's name across the screen

_(Phone conversation) _

_**Loren:**__ "Hey Eddie! What's up?" _

_**Eddie:**__ "Hey, nothing's up just calling to check up on you." Awe how sweet. _

_**Loren:**__ "I'm fine thank for checking up on me." _

_**Eddie:**__ "You're welcome. So did hear my song? I actually wrote it yesterday after leaving your house. I was inspired. So I called Jake and we recorded it this morning."_

_**Loren:**__ "Yeah, I heard it. I loved it and it also felt like every word you said related to my situation. It also helped me make a decision." I kind of feel like I inspired him. _

_**Eddie:**__ "Glad I could help. So what are you doing today?"_

_**Loren:**__ "I am going to the court house filing for a divorce and pressing charges on Brian for assault. Then I have to pass by my house and get some stuff and my car." _

_**Eddie:**__ "Do you want me to come with you? I don't want you going through this all by yourself. I'm here for you Loren." Why does he care about me so much? It's been four days since we met and four day's since I've been free. Truth is I'm actually scared to go myself and I could us some company. Also I enjoy being around Eddie._

_**Loren:**__ "Yeah, sure. I was actually going to take a cab."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I'll be there in 15 minutes." Another reason I wanted Eddie to come with me was because when I go to the house I shared with Brian, I didn't want to be alone._

_**Loren:**__ "When did you become my personal chauffeur? Not that I'm complaining." I said in a flirty way. Oh my gosh! What am I doing? "So, I'll wait for you. Thanks Eddie! Bye!"_

_(End of Phone Conversation) _

I hung up not even waiting for a reply. It's too soon to start flirting with people. I need to guard my heart so it won't get hurt again. All men are the same. That's all I got to think about in order to keep myself from falling. I waited about 15 minutes then I got a text from Eddie saying he was outside. I got my bag and headed out. Told my mom where I was going and left. I saw a black escalator parked in the drive way. Eddie came out of the car and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. When He pulled away I smelled like his cologne. He held my hand and walked me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. Such a gentlemen. He walked to the driver's side of the car and we were on our way.

When we got there we sat in the waiting room. I was so nervous. I'm about to end my marriage but it's for the best. I'm also about to press charges on Him. Something I was warned not to do in my dream. The lady at the front desk told me Mister Johnson was waiting for me. I was so nervous and I guess Eddie sense my fear so he grabbed my hand and rubbed it in a soothing way. I felt so weird whenever he touched me. Not bad weird but good weird. If that even makes sense. It was indescribable feeling and I liked it.

**Eddie:** "Do you want me to come with you?" He gave me a 'are you okay' look. I only saw concern in his beautiful dark brown eyes. The eyes that I always seemed to get lost in.

**Loren:** "Yes, please." I said barely above a whisper. I just feel so comfortable around him considering we met four days ago. He put his hand on my small back and guided me to Mr. Johnson's office. This is it.

**Mr. Johnson:** "Good morning. Please take a sit." There were two wooden chairs in front of his desk so we took a sit. "So what can I do for you guys today?"

**Loren:** "Well, I'm here to file for a divorce and press charges on an assault."

_*Not sure how this stuff works. Bear with me here.* _

**Mr. Johnson:** "Okay, so divorce processes usually last up to about 2 years." I looked over at Eddie and saw him tensed up a little bit. Why? I would ask him about that later.

**Loren:** "Is there like any way to speed up the process?" I wanted to get this over with so I can finally move on from my past. Start fresh.

**Mr. Johnson:** "If I'm speeding up the process then it'll cost a lot of money. Are you sure you want to speed up the process?" He gave me a questioning look.

Eddie: "I could help pay for it. I want to help you Loren." He really wanted to help me that he would pay for this for me. No one would ever do that for me.

**Loren:** "I appreciate the support Eddie, but I can't let you pay this for me. You've done so much for me already. Thank you and you're the best friend a girl can ever have. How much is it?" I was afraid of the numbers I was about to hear. I still some of my college fund so I could us that.

**Mr. Johnson:** "Okay tell you what. I'll just give you the papers to sign and if you can get your spouse to sign the paper then you won't have to worry about the fee and you get claim all your belongings."

_*I know this is not how the process work but, I'm only 14 years old. I have a wild imagination also I don't know how this stuff works. So let's just say it was a miracle_.*

**Loren:** "Thank you so much!"

It's a miracle. I can't believe I don't have to pay anything just get Brian to sign the papers. Which means I have to pay him a visit in jail. I signed the papers and press charges. Eddie and I said out goodbyes and I thanked him once again. Now we were headed to my old house. I looked at the house. I can't believe I used to live her. We walked to the front door. I stopped in the middle of the way causing Eddie who was walking closely behind me to trip.

**Eddie:** "Are you okay?" He put his hand on my back.

**Loren:** "I'm sorry, it's just that . . . I'm reminded of all the thing that went on in this out. I'm scared to go in."

**Eddie:** "I'm here for you." He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers in mines.

He led the way to the door. I pulled the key out of my pocket and slowly opened the door. Once the door was opened we walked in. I saw glass everywhere and a couple of blood on the floor. I went straight to the bedroom that I slept in alone and got some of my clothes. I took some of my shoes and sleep wear. I found my car keys on the kitchen counter and headed out. Too much flashbacks of past events were running through my head.

**Loren:** "Thank you Eddie for coming with me today. You being with calmed me down a little. Thank you." I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist while my arms were around his neck. I don't know why I felt like this but I felt like that's where our hands belonged. That all this happening, we meeting was meant to be.

**Eddie:** "You're welcome Loren. Call me if you need anything."

We left in spate cars. I turned on the radio and Eddie's song was playing. I sung along. _Your boyfriend is a douchebag._ I was smiling and happy. This was a huge step for me and I was glad that did this was over. I'm single and free. Men are all the same. Tomorrow I have to visit Brian in jail and get him to sign these papers. Hopeful everything goes as planned.

* * *

**Hey Guy! So there you have it. I didn't know how to write the whole divorce thing so I made it as a miracle.** **So next chapter will continue on Loren's POV and her visit to Brian at jail. I wonder what is going to happen? Thank you for all the reviews. Also continue to review because knowing you guys love or like my story motivates me to continue. Until next time!**

**~Carline1998**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**So hi guy! It's been awhile . . . so I will be posting a new chapter sometime this week so please be patience. Also I really wanted to say R.I.P to Cory**** Monteith. For those of you who don't know him he plays Finn on Glee. It's sad because you never know maybe he was planning on proposing to his long term girlfriend Leah Michele and was planning on having kids. His love ones will always be in my prayers. ****Also R.I.P to Trayvon Martin. A seventeen year old kid who was shot. Thank you all for reading my stories. I'll be posting a new chapter sometime this week. **

**~Carline1998**


	10. Chapter 9

**Loren POV:**

I woke up at 5 am this morning because I couldn't sleep. Last night I was twisting and turning so I woke up sweating. It's the second time this week I've been dreaming about Brian threatening me ever since I came from the hospital. I couldn't sleep so I stayed up and thought about different ways to make it up to Mel and my mom. Then I came up with an idea when I looked at my songbook. _I'll write them a song. _I thought to myself. I got a couple of verses down along with the melody. After that I got off my bed and got ready for my day.

**Mel:** "Hey, Lo? What time are you leaving to visit Brain?" She said while putting the breakfast on the table.

**Loren:** "I'm leaving like around. . ." I paused and pretended to look at my watch. "Probably noon because it's nine right now."

**Mel:** "Okay, so are you going alone?" I really want someone to be with me while I'm talking to Brian for comfort, but this is something I have to do alone. So I could finally get everything off my chest and move on from this chapter in my life. Also I don't want anyone else seeing me if I have another breakdown.

**Loren:** "Uh . . . Yeah, I'm going alone. I feel like this is something I need to do alone." I mean if someone was with me like Eddie I would feel that sense protection like I always am whenever he's around. It's just something about him that attracts me to him. His so sweet, kind, caring but I'm not scared of Brain anymore. He can't hurt me anymore because I won't allow. I'm not that same insecure girl I was two years ago that allowed people to play with my emotions and let Adrianna's words get to me. While thinking I finished my cereal.

**Mel:** "I could come go with you if you want . . . you know, to back you up plus I have a few words I would like to say to that douchebag and give him a piece of my mind." When Mel finished talking, she angrily chewed her food. I smiled because it's nice to know someone has your back after everything you've done to them, they're still right by your side. I can't wait to preform my song for Mel and my mom.

**Loren:** "Thanks, Mel. Could you drive me there because I can't really drive with this cast on my leg?"

Mel: "Sure, I'll drive you. So did the whole divorce thing go yesterday?" By now we finished our breakfast, washed our plates and now we were sitting in the living just talking.

Loren: "It went better than I thought it would. I don't have to pay a thing. Not even a penny!" I was still shock that I didn't have to pay anything. All I had to do is get Brian to sign the papers and I'm done. Divorces usually last a long time like Kim Kardashian's divorce. "Also Eddie being there actually made it less scary. He even offered to pay for the whole process. He's so kind." I whispered the last part but knowing Mel she heard it.

**Mel:** "Wow! Seems like you two have some kind of special connection or he really cares about you to pay all that money for someone he's only known for a week." I do feel this connection with Eddie and he's really sweet. The problem is I've been hurt before and I don't like that feeling. I know Eddie would never in a million years hurt me intentionally but what about if he does, and I'm back to that four year old girl crying for her daddy to come home. Or I'm back to that girl I was over the last two years. I can't put my heart in that position again because there's only so much a girl can take. I didn't respond to Mel's comment so she decided to change the subject. "So is there anything else you doing today?"

**Loren:** "Nope, probably just stay home. You know . . . not much a girl can do with a broken leg. Why?" I gave her a questioning look. She had something under her selves and I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

**Mel:** "Well, I was wondering if you could come to the café with me later to meet . . . Aid." I looked up at Mel and gave her an 'are you serious' look. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. "Okay, before you say anything she really wants to apologize to you." She gave me a sly smile. I sighed and said . . .

**Loren:** "I'll think about it." I got up from the couch and stretched.

**Mel:** "Okay well I'll come back at noon to come and get you." I nodded and hugged her then she was on her way.

* * *

I walked in my room and fell on my bed and starred at the ceiling. Adrianna Masters wants to apologize to me? I didn't not expect that. I went through hell in high school because of that blonde Barbie. She used to call me names and one time I even considered getting my nose done because of the things she said. I used to think I was pretty but maybe a little skinny but, she made me feel unpretty. While Adrianna was making me feel like this she was feeling pretty, witty and bright. I thought I wouldn't feel that way anymore because I was finally done with high school and I wouldn't see her anymore, but boy was I wrong. Brian made me feel the same way. I got off my bed and walked to my keyboard and got my songbook. I flipped through the book and found a song I wrote because of Adrianna. I read through it and sat on my bed with my keyboard to sing it. I also made some changes. I realized this song was about Adrianna and now even Brian. I was so insecure about myself.

_**(Glee I feel pretty / unpretty also it's a duet but I think this sing fits Loren's situation so yeah.)**_

_***Check it out* **_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today_

_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the makeup  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you

_Find out who am I to  
Be in the position to make me feel so  
Damn unpretty  
I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me  
Hey!

My outsides look cool  
my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because o

_f you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the makeup  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in the position to make me feel so  
Damn unpretty  
I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight

Once I finished singing memories of what Adrianna did to me when I was in high school came flashing back. I heard someone clapping their hands. I turned around and faced the person and finally relaxed when I noticed who it was.

**Loren:** "Gosh, Eddie! You scared me!" I put my hand over my heart as a sign that he really scared me. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

**Eddie:** "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I came here to ask you something and I didn't want to ask you over the phone. I knocked on the door but no one answered it was opened so I came in and heard you singing. You never told me you knew how to sing and you wrote songs."

**Loren:** "I didn't tell you because I didn't feel it was important also I haven't wrote a song in two years. I lost all inspiration to write and sing."

**Eddie:** "That was a really beautiful song, so much meaning to it, and you voice . . . you sound like angel." He smiled and walked farther into my room and sat across me on my bed. I was blushing like an idiot.

**Loren:** "Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to you." I casted my eyes down and look at my hand. I didn't want him to see me blushing something I did a lot when he was around. Also I couldn't look into his eyes because I always feel this pull to just smash my lips on his, but I can't. I'm not even divorced yet. Then all of a sudden Eddie lifted my chin using one finger and my eyes instantly landed on his.

**Eddie:** "Loren, stop . . . you voice was beautiful and so angelic like, but I didn't know you felt like that." He removed his hand from my chin and held my hand. I felt this electric shock running through our hands.

**Loren:** "Felt like what?" I had an idea of what he was talking about but before I started assuming thing I had to know first.

**Eddie:** "The lyrics to the song. I didn't know you didn't feel beautiful or that you had to change the way you looked. Loren you're beautiful and the most amazing person that I have ever known. Why do you put yourself down like that?" He cupped my cheeks and look me straight in the eyes and by now tears were rolling down my face. "Who ever made you feel like you weren't beautiful was stupid or blind." I stood up from my bed and wiped my eyes.

**Loren:** "So, what did you want to ask me?" I was trying to change the subject.

**Eddie:** "Okay I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to MK because my dad really wants to meet you and after that I want to take you somewhere." I smiled because if his dad wanted to meet me, then that meant Eddie talks about me to his dad.

**Loren:** "Sure, I would love to come, but can we go like after three o'clock because I have somewhere to go."

**Eddie:** "Where are you going? You do realize you have a broken leg and you shouldn't put any pressure on it right?"

**Loren:** "Uh . . . yeah, I know but Mel and I are going to the mall at noon and then out for lunch." I couldn't tell Eddie where I was going because he would want to come with and he's already done so much for me. I've already token so much of his time and I can't let Eddie see me in another vulnerable state again.

**Eddie:** "Okay, well I got to go, I'll pick you up at 6. Is that okay?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I breathed in his cologne while he breathed in my vanilla scent. We stayed there for a while until I pulled away. He held my hand and we walked out my room towards the front door. "See you later, beautiful." I blushed and he kissed the side of my head.

**Loren:** "See you later, Eddie." He walked out and I went back to my room.

* * *

It was 11:30 and I was sitting in the living room rehearsing what I was going to say to Brain. _"Okay, Loren be strong. Tell him exactly how you feel and don't break down like a baby. Get your game face on!" _My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up grabbed my bag then headed out the door with drove for about 45 minutes then we were finally there.

**Mel:** "Do you want me to with? I could sit in the waiting room and wait for you to be done?" I nodded my head. As we were walking past the area where the prisoners played basketball, the prisoners started whistling at me and Mel. Being Mel she had to respond. "In your dreams losers, my friend is taken by Eddie Duran and I have a boyfriend!"

**Loren:** As we were entering the main gate I said "Mel, I am not dating Eddie Duran!"

**Mel:** "Yet!"

We pasted through this medal detector thing. We entered the main doors and Mel waited in the waiting room while I went up to the information desk.

**Women:** "Hi, how may I help you?" She was wearing her police uniform and smiled at me.

**Loren:** "Hi, I am here to visit someone." She looked at her computer and asked me what the name was. "Uh. . . Brian smith."

She typed the name and sent to an area where I could sit and talk to Brian behind a window. I was so nervous, my hands were sweating and I couldn't stop taping my feet. There were 2 polices behind me just in case something were to happen but they kept their distance. Then I saw a door open on the other side of the window. Brian walked through the door with 2 polices guiding him to the chair across from me. Once he saw me I saw a smirk form on his face. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and looked like he hadn't shaved in months when in reality it has only been about a week. He had a black eye and several scratches on his face. He's been in here for about a week and already getting into fights. The once handsome, charming, and caring man he used to be was no longer there anymore. I picked up the phone and so did he.

**Brian:** "Miss me already babe." He smirked and I just wanted to slap him across his face. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. Now when do I get out of here?" I scold at his question and rolled my eyes. _The nerves of this guy. Did he really think I was going to post bail for him? Gosh what did I ever see in him?_

**Loren:** "Sorry _babe, _but I 'm not here to post bail for you, in fact you deserve to rot in here. I have some papers I need you to sign." I reached into my bag and pulled out a big yellow envelope and slide it under the window along with a pen.

**Brian:** "What's this? It better not be what I think it is?" I smirked at him.

**Loren:** "There's only one way to find out what it is. Open it." I watched as he carefully opened thee envelop and watched his facial expression.

**Brian:** "You want a divorce?" I watched how angry he was, how the veins on his head looked like they were going to pop out. He banged his fist on the desk causing me to jump a little and everyone in the visitors' room turned to our direction. After a few moments of silence everyone turned to what they were doing. "After everything I've done for you. You think you'll find someone who loves you? Uh? You'll never find someone who loves you because you're nothing! I stayed with you because no one wanted to be with you. Even your own father! He made a good choice leaving you. How could he call someone who is so ugly his daughter?" By this time tears were starting to fall down my face. I knew I shouldn't have let Brian's words get to me but they did. Brian knew the situation with father and how painful it was for me. I don't know what I ever done to this man for him to hate me so much besides loving him. I gave him my all and this is exactly why I will never trust any man again. They're all the same. "I'll sign these damn papers but mark my words you're going to regret this and if you think you're leaving me for pretty boy your dead wrong." He angrily signed the papers and slide them back to me.

**Loren:** I put the papers back in thee envelop and put it in my bag. "I don't know what I ever done to you but because of you I realize that all men are the same. I hate you so much! If I could go back in time and change the day I said I do I would. You're a lying, selfish, cheating douchebag. You actually thought I was here to bail you out? Please, I don't care if this place was burning down, I would let you burn because that's exactly what you deserve. I hate you. If you want someone to bail you out, how about that blonde that's carrying your child. Have fun in jail because I'm done with you!" I got out of the chair with tears in my eyes and met Mel in the waiting room. I knew she was going to ask question so I put my best game face on, but knowing Mel she would see right through it.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I know I said I was going to post a new chapter last week but I was having internet issues. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and don't for get to review please!**

**~Carline1998**


End file.
